roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
Reaper is a Fusion Element and a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its symbol depicts a scythe and its color palette consists of black, purple and gold. Reaper is more dominant within close range situations, with many spells that can close distance and strike unexpectedly. Reaper 'can be created by fusing Darkness and Nightmare, and adding an additional 50 Diamonds. Spells 'Reaper's Wroth Reapers Wroth (no charge).gif|Reaper's Wroth (no charge) Reapers Wroth.gif|Reaper's Wroth (full charge) "User creates a portal of energy which projects a fist that deals high damage." Reaper's Wroth 'is a Projectile Spell, of which the user summons a black fist from above them, that strikes down whatever is in front of the user. Any opponents caught by the fist's pathway will be damaged pretty noticeably while receiving a quick temporary stun and trip. The black fist extends out depending on how long the mouse is held down, ranging from a miniscule range to something that would be a threat in close quarters combat. It consumes 275 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. 'Reaper's Sword "Users' mouse cursor controls swords of darkness that rain from above dealing medium damage." Reaper's Sword 'is a fast Close-Range Spell, of which the user clicks on an area that is soon struck down with multiple black swords that ooze purple misty particles. The user casts the Reaper medal below them, of which then multiple black swords a second are launched down from above, damaging any opponents hit with a black impact explosion. Each sword does fairly minuscule damage, and has a small range, however the spell gives out a pretty high overall damage. It consumes 400 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. 'Reaper's Seal "User commands dark energy to teleport to a given location ending with the slashing of reaper scythes." Reaper's Seal 'is a Travelling Spell, of which the user quickly clicks a location, transforming into purple mist temporarily, and then quickly reappears at it as 3 scythes swing around in a small area around you. This spell will work on any flat terrain, however it is only possible to use it on the ground, and users are not able to use it on the air. The player can however travel through the air, as long as where they reappear is a flat surface. Any opponents in the range of the scythes will be damaged, as well as stunned and tripped from close range. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. 'Reaper's Lament "User creates a dark crystal shield of energy which is then released with low damage blast and faster walk speed." Reaper's Lament 'is a Shielding Spell, of which the user rises into the air and submerges themself in a black crystal that oozes purple particles. While in this crystal, they are completely immune to any damage for 3 seconds. Once the crystal collapses, the user then gets a drastic amplification in their speed for a few seconds, as they consistently release purple bursts around them that damage other players that are too close to the user. It consumes 400 Mana and has an 11 second cooldown. 'Reaper's Rage (Ultimate) "User transforms into a reaper of darkness that slashes up to 4 opponents within its radius dealing high damage." Reaper's Rage '''is Reaper's Ultimate. The user casts a large Reaper medal below them, of which any opponents within it are suddenly trapped, as the user turns into black fog. While opponents are trapped, the user becomes a black avatar with a scythe that continually strikes them to deal gradual high damage each. Up to 4 players can be caught up in this Ultimate, and the more opponents, the less scythe swings, however end damage will always be the same as the power of the Ultimate increases with it. However, opponents are only stunned at the beginning few swings, of which they are able to use their spells that can still damage the user so long as it is timed right, but will remain static in doing so. Once the Ultimate is finished, the user will emerge back from the black fog. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 100 second cooldown. Trivia *It is a rather unique element because the names for all of its spells include the name of the element itself. The another element with this quirk is Water. *It was added on Halloween 2017 *Phoenix, '''Reaper and Dragon are the only elements based on a mythical creature/being. *It is suspected that the element's concept was created by mygame43, one of the developers of Elemental Battlegrounds. *Many believe that Reaper is the substitute for the element 'Death' from Elemental Wars. *Reaper's Sword seems to use a darkened version of the Linked Sword, or a almost transparent version of the Dark Heart, both of which are in the Roblox Catalog. *Victims of Reaper's rage can eventually use a spell while still being attacked allowing them to use a contact spell when the Reaper is in front of them. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements